Bored Now
by blackrider11
Summary: She could never say no to her, even if she wanted to. A series of drabbles that take place all in the same universe. Trigger warning. A dark Cade relationship. Now rated M. I'm trying to keep up the creep factor but failing miserably. Thank you to all of you who read this. Again TRIGGER WARNING. Now developing PLOT!
1. Cat - Age 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I'm ashamed I wrote this but it wouldn't go away... both of the RL actresses are very nice and it hurt my soul that this wouldn't leave me alone. There are no amount of apologies I can make that will ease this guilt. I know I wrote it out anyway but I hate my mind.

* * *

You wander upstairs, it's only been ten minutes since your parents left to take your brother to the doctor's, they won't be back for at least four hours and you're already bored out of your mind, and maybe a bit lonely. So, you take your phone out and text the one person who can't say no. You lie back on your bed and wait.

The door downstairs creaks open and slides shut, footsteps echo in the house as they approach your room, to your closed door. It opens and there she is, beautiful. She approaches; you sit up and don't even bother looking at her instead glancing at the door. She turns around and closes it with a soft click. You watch as she turns back around, and stops a few feet away from you. Her eyes are on your face begging for permission to walk over to you. You don't give it. Instead you get up and walk around her. She continues to stare straight ahead, exactly like you've taught her. You watch the muscles grow taunt in her neck as she strains not to look at you. She really is a masterpiece. One that you've crafted so carefully over the years.

You've had a couple of others that were mistakes over the years and you can't help but know that she's the only one you got right. She's dependant on you, she'd kill herself if you asked. She's smart so she never disobeys too much, unlike some of the others. That's probably why she's still alive and why she's your favorite. And you get a flash of pride knowing you made her into what she is today. From a broken girl who hid from people and taught her to hide instead behind a mask that lets her walk through hallways with her head up high, but she still looks at you with worship in her eyes.

You run your hand through her thick hair, and she leans into your touch. She's been good lately, you muse, better than usual. None of the harsh remedial lessons were needed, a few marks on the skin just as reminders to exactly who owns her but nothing too permanent. You had learned your lesson on that when you in anger left a scar on her back. You lead her to the bed and push her roughly down.

"Cat," she whispers, her eyes catching yours. You silence her with a look and go over to your closet where you have a hidden door. You sigh, and she had been so good lately.


	2. Cat - Prologue

A/N: I couldn't stay in 2nd person… I couldn't stand writing it and it was more off-putting than I like. So I'm returning to 3rd person story writing. I may return to it for the more disturbing aspects because 2nd person writing disturbs me greatly. Apologies to both actresses if they ever read this because they neither they nor their characters deserve this abuse.

For Darcehole, who asked for some background... may it be a decent one. And thank you sshow101 for reviewing. I tried to keep this less disturbing than the first chapter. Although I may redo it in 2nd person because could you imagine listening to Cat's thoughts as this is happening? *panic and flail*

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, thank god.

* * *

**The Beginning**

_"For something to have a middle or an end it first must begin. Some things begin too soon, and some things should never begin at all."_

Cat had never been what one would label normal. As a baby she rarely cried, as a three year old she had rarely smiled, and as a five year old she had taken apart piece by piece her pet cat. It had looked at her with trust and she had observed its habits. She had just wanted to see how the cat had worked. Interestingly enough, the cat she had mutilated had been blamed on her brother as one of the multitude of things that were wrong with him. When he was scolded for it, she had understood what her parents were explaining to him. And she never did it again.

That is, without cleaning up afterwards.

It had been enjoyable, taking the living things and understanding how they worked piece by piece. She began messing with her father's work station when her brother kept her parents occupied, taking apart different types of machines and putting them back together. She had tried doing that with a bird once… it didn't work. There was something missing, something she couldn't quite figure out. Perhaps they weren't complicated enough.

By the age of seven, Cat knew she was different. She began to observe how the other children her age interacted and began to copy them. Eventually, she could react like a normal person would in a given situation. Through observations she had detected patterns not only in appropriate responses but also how people were treated. One day she realized that peoples emotions that could be easily manipulated. Cat had gone home that day with a genuine smile on her face. She had found another game to play.

She knew that most people followed a group and it would be noticed if they had suddenly changed. Cat had made a mistake early on when she had cut open a puppy and the mother had gone looking for it for several days afterwards. She had done it once with an abandoned kitten and no one had been the wiser. So she chose a girl, age five, three years younger than her.

The girl had come from a happy family, and couldn't deal with what was going on. She didn't make it passed three months, the girl that is, Cat couldn't even be bother to remember her name, had suffered from a breakdown and was still in an asylum where no one believed a word she had said. It had been an interesting experiment but a failure in Cat's eyes. It was time to try again.

This one died. He had lasted longer than the other one. He came from a home with a drunken abusive father and no mother and it had been easy to get him to care and trust her. She had enjoyed his attention. He had wanted to badly to make her happy and she enjoyed that power she had over him. It had been his tenth birthday so she was over at his house to celebrate. She had managed to get him so angry that he had lashed out at his father when he had come home. It had led to his subsequent death and his father in remorse had killed himself in the next room even as she laughed. She had pretended not to have ever been at the house the next day. And despite the entertainment value she had gotten out of it, she chalked that one up as a failure.

This time instead of deciding on a replacement right away, she looked over the mistakes she had made with the last two, took her time choosing this time, did her research, and by the time she was ten she had found what she thought was the perfect specimen. She had made friends with everyone in the class but had settled on the girl with dark hair that sat in the corner reading by herself in the corner where their classmates ignored her. The one who stuttered when she spoke, and refused to look anywhere but the ground when she did. She was the one Cat decided, and she would take her time, make her perfect, make her want only to please her. She'd commit this girl's name to memory.

Jadelyn. Cat's face twisted into a grin. She'd call her Jade.


	3. Jade - Age 14

A/N: IT WON'T STOP MAKE IT STOP! And somehow it became Cade… sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Changing rating to M.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

You stumble through the door of your house smelling of sweat and blood. Habitually going to the bathroom instead of to your room because as much as you want to sleep. You have to get cleaned up first. As the water runs filling the tub, you look in the mirror. Your eyes are laced with guilt and pain… and something else, you could never be sure what that was.

You don't know why you let her do it, you don't know why you keep going back, this will be the last time. You tell yourself this, the words echoing back in your mind and mocking you because you know they're lies. Just a few among many, so many that sometimes you forget what is real and what is not. You have told yourself these many times, every time, but you can't stop. The bath is done, you get in. Not bothering to get out of your clothes.

You can't think when she's around, something about her just makes them stop, and you can't help but want to make her proud of you. To say the words in your ear. Something you never got at home. The approval in her eyes when you do or say something right, you love it as much as the way she hurts you. Masochist, she sometimes whispers to you. She tells you how much you love it. And you do. There was a time back near when she started hurting you when you had wondered if that was learned or you were born with it. But she had been quite clear that it was part of you. And when it hurts, only if it's her doing it, it feels like ecstasy. She treats you like a toy but you can't stop. After all you deserve it after what you've done.

She's like an addiction.

You tried once to stop, when she let you go. That month left scars on you wrists. You don't know if it was a fit of compassion or if she was just bored and wanted to know what would happen. For a couple of days you had felt relief, guilt, and hurt. You couldn't help but wonder what you had done to deserve it. You wanted her back, three years of being together and it had felt like something was ripped out of you when she wasn't around. You began cutting just to feel like you were alive again. She called your phone and you dropped everything to go. She wasn't happy when she found out, that night had not been pretty.

The problem is, you want so badly to stop. But you can't. You would do anything for her because you love her and you hate that she knows that. Or at least as much as she can comprehend, but you're not as broken as she thinks. Or maybe you are and you're just not as stupid. You can put a word to it, an emotion. It's twisted and cruel but you love her. And that's just your life isn't it. Just some black comedy for her to laugh at.

You want to stop. You've tried to stop. But no matter how much you want to, at the end of it, you'll do whatever she wants.

Because you love her.


	4. Jade - Age 13

A/N: Rating changed to M. Jade mentions that she had a brother on theSlap. I'll put the ages as the chapter selection titles so that you readers know the general order this happens in.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The only time you won anything with Cat, it was over your little brother. You could tell that she was getting bored, there was this look she got in her eye. When this happened you always got a bit of a reprieve from whatever she had planned and that terrified you. You stayed because she was more or less all you had. Your parents didn't care about you. Your father was always away on some trip or another. Your mother didn't care, she loved your brother more. But at least Cat cared. She there for you since you met, and you owed her for caring about worthless you. Something she reminded you of often.

"Jade," she would whisper in your ear. "Even though no one else cares for you, I'll always be here."

She never really abandoned you and maybe that's why you stayed, at first. Why you keep coming back. She's not your father, who has no idea what to do with a daughter, and she's not your mother who abandoned you. And your brother looks up to you, and there are moments like this when you are ashamed because you never want him to see you like this.

She tugs on your hand to get your attention, and pulls back away from you.

"Maybe I'll go after your brother next," she says. Her smile is cruel, one that you are all too used to on her face, and yet seems foreign on one who acts so innocent. But your brother is off limits, she can do whatever she wants to you. She isn't allowed to touch him. You push her against the wall to threaten her. Her smile widens. And that's all it takes for you to figure it out.

She wanted a challenge, but not one that she wasn't going to win. She wanted a game where she didn't make all the rules but still was on top. Ok, you could do this, if only to keep her away from your brother. What little affection that didn't belong to her, was still tied to him. And it was your job to protect him, it was. Older siblings always protect their younger ones, even against their friends. You could do this. You could challenge her. You weren't that far gone yet, right?

Right?

She bites your ear and draws blood, causing you to back off. You wonder if it will scar but you're more interested in the smile on her face. The one that you simultaneously love, hate, adore, and fear is there. And you know that, for now your brother was safe. And even though you shouldn't care for him, you do, he is your younger brother. You find some happiness that you can protect someone, help someone for once, and maybe that will ease the guilt you feel growing each time you concede to her wishes. If you keep her focused on you, then she won't go after anyone else. If only you had been able to figure that out before Robbie.


	5. Cat - Age 13

A/N: I don't know how many of you noticed but I'm trying to follow the whole isolation from others and dependant upon a single person route for the relationship. It's working ok so far. And Cat is scaring the begeebies out of me…

Disclaimer: I own nothing… thank God.

* * *

**Cat POV**

Where Jade had been a bit of a challenge, Robbie had been easy. In fact, you barely had to do anything. When you started it was only out of jealousy.

You knew that Jade liked him, well, _like_ being a strong word. She only liked you anymore and you were working on getting her to hate the rest of them. She was yours and therefore no one else should matter to her. But she treated Robbie, the boy with a stutter, with more of a feeling of indifference rather than dislike and you couldn't have that. No, that would never do. He wasn't yours and if he didn't belong to you, she couldn't like him. So it was down to two very simple choices, make him yours or break him until Jade saw him for what he really was. One way or the other, you win and you can't see a downside.

So you begin socializing with him, ignoring her little by little, making him see you the way you want him to. There is hurt and worry in her eyes. You can see it as it travels through her entire body when glance over. It's subtle but you can read her pretty well and you wonder how she'll react because no matter how familiar you are with her, she sometimes surprises you. And most of the time when she does, it's usually in a good way. So when she does act, you are delighted.

First she's nice to him, but you won't have any of that. You've already filled Robbie with stories of how mean she treats you. Every single one is a lie, but he's gullible and eats it up, it's… disappointing. But then it gets interesting, you're surprised, you didn't think she had it in her. Dark, broody, sweet Jade becomes mean, she mocks him for his stutter, and she lives up to every lie you ever told him. And you love it, every second of it. You defend him, tell her that it's mean. But when you're alone, you treat her more gently then ever. You want to cultivate it, you want her to only be who she truly is with you, where you can tear off the mask and see how vulnerable she is underneath. Like a smart girl she makes the connection. You knew, you liked her for a reason.

Sometimes you reminisce about it when you're alone. She gave him Rex to help him cope, he thinks it was from you and you let him. He wants to be your knight in shining armor saving you from big bad mean Jade. And you laugh, because you have him. And you can't stop laughing because you know that Jade deep down she wanted to do was save him from you. But she can't save him if she doesn't want to leave herself. She's such a good sacrificial lamb.


	6. Cat - Age 13 Part 2

A/N: I've gotten over the fact I'm writing this and have moved on from disturbed to actually trying to write something that resembles a story and a plot. Below I reiterate my inability and happiness of not owning or having a stake in Victorious. I can only hope that neither of the Actresses reads this because... well... I'd have the urge to find them and apologize in person over and over again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… thank God.

* * *

**Cat POV**

You run your hands down her arm and that's when you feel them. Scars. They're faint but they're still there. You're furious because you don't know if it was self-inflicted or someone else. Either one is unacceptable. No one is allowed to mark her except for you, no one is allowed to paint her skin except for you. You grab her arm harshly you feel her flinch. You shove her wrist into her face and demand to know. She refuses to look at them or you. It only makes you angrier when she doesn't answer. She'll pay for that later, right now you want answers. You grip harder, you know you shouldn't because it'll leave bruises but right now you don't care, she _has_ to answer you.

When she does tell you, you want to know when. How long has she been hiding this? How long have you not known? How long has she been lying to you? She's yours and she should know this by now. She _does_ know this by now, or if she doesn't her body certainly does. Her next response almost makes you forgive her, almost. Forgiveness is not in your nature and it in your mind has to be earned by her, not given. You embrace her, determined to play this right. She felt abandoned by you when you went after the stupid boy, and she was so lost. You tell her what you know she wants to hear, but in your mind you're planning.

When she finally relaxes, you force her to meet your eyes and tell her that she's not allowed to hurt herself. No one else is allowed to do so either except for you and you're going to teach her that lesson right now. You tell her to stay and if she knows what is good for her she will obey you. You get a knife from your brother's room; adults are so inept if he can get his hands on them. When you return, you're pleased that she hasn't moved.

As you approach, you tell her that she brought this upon herself. You tell her that you don't want to do this but she has to learn. You tell her that this will hurt you more than it will hurt her. You tell her that you are doing this because you care. She doesn't believe you, but by the end you know you'll have her singing to your tune.

Hours later, you've reopened several of the scars and she's not resisting you at all. Her eyes are glazed, and there are tear streaks on her face. You scold yourself for getting carried away. When she's like this she reminds you of a doll and she doesn't flinch from your touch. She doesn't flinch from the knife either as you run it down the side of her cheek not quite piercing the skin. You don't like it because she's not here with you. You discard the knife and bring one of the healing wounds that you've inflicted to your mouth and suck on it. It has the desired effect as she gasps and comes back to the room. You roll her to her side gently and press yourself against her back whispering in her ear until she falls asleep. The best part is, when she wakes up, she'll look at you and only you with nothing but adoration. You long to have more sessions like this just to remind her of her place, but you have to reign yourself in because things get destroyed if you push too hard.

And there's so much you still want to do to her.


	7. Jade - Freshman Age 15

A/N: It disturbs me how easy it is to write these two like this. This isn't scary or anything because (if you haven't noticed) Jade is actually mildly sane. One could argue though that Cat is also sane, she just sees things in a clarity that only the darkest part of my soul thrives on. I solemnly promise that this IS a Cade story. However, considering I'm trying to realistically follow the series (mostly because I've decided to challenge myself with the improbable) there is a bit of Bade involved.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this, I probably will not invest in the company that runs Nickelodeon because I do not have enough money. Thank you to those who created these characters, I'm just sorry I had to ruin them.

* * *

**Jade POV**

Even after three months you still wander the halls in awe. You can't believe you're here; that you are enrolled at the school you secretly wanted to come to since you were seven. But your parents don't care and you didn't breathe a word of it to Cat. You don't know if it was on a whim that she decided that you guys should both audition or if she could tell that it was something you wanted. You know the answer to that question but you still want to believe that she's capable of loving you the way you do her.

You know better. You've been spending your free period in the library when she's in science. It was harder to do back in middle school when you still shared every class with her but you've been busy since then. You don't have to be intelligent to know that there is something strange with what you two share. You've observed friends interacting over the years and none of them have the same feel as what you have with her. And so you read because you don't understand and books before you met her were the one thing that never let you down.

You've looked up every single book on friendship and none of them apply to your current situation. The bell rings and it's time for lunch, you scramble to put books where they will be picked up later, never putting one in your bag. She'll find out if you do and you know that she'd punish you because she cares. In your hurry out the door, you run straight into a boy. His backpack drops and its contents end up in a mess on the floor. You're torn even as a reflexive insult comes out of your mouth. You want to help but you have to get to her. Fuck your guilty conscience, it's always easier to ignore when she's around. You're going to be late and she won't be happy but you help him anyway. Before he utters a word to you, you hurry away. His voice follows you down the hall as he yells after you.

xxxx

Cat is waiting at the table she has claimed everyday this year for lunch. And she doesn't seem to be annoyed at your tardiness. She's already eating as you slide in beside her. She doesn't touch you because she wants you to have a certain reputation. Robbie and Rex come over and take a seat on the other side of her, you glare at him. Sometimes you wonder if he was naturally born stupid or if what something that Cat had changed him into. You tolerate him, only because last time you tried to drive him away, you had to learn that lesson. At least that one was quick.

"Hey there, you ran off before I could thank you," you turn and the boy you ran into on your way to lunch is there. "My name is Beck." He takes a seat next to you.

Well… fuck. Cat's looking at you with an innocent expression on her face but you can see her eyes are telling a different story. The new boy, Beck, apparently has no notion of personal space as he puts his arm around you. You stiffen at his touch, it's surprisingly warm and you almost miss it as you politely shrug it off. You don't have to look to know that Cat's eyes are smoldering in rage. You're about to tell him not to touch you, but Robbie apparently decided that it was a good opportunity to try some of Cat's sandwich. You grab his wrist and force him to drop it before you throw his hand back at him. He cradles it but you can't bring yourself to care enough. No one touches Cat's things without permission.

After lunch Cat's still angry, and you know why. You want to tell her it's not your fault but she doesn't want begging this time, she just wants you to know who you belong to. You'll just have to be meaner and maybe he'll go away.


	8. Cat - Reaction to Beck

A/N: Jade isn't as stupid as Cat thinks she is, she's just hopelessly in love with her. And Cat… well Cat is Cat. Bless the disturbed Cat. Sorry this one is so short. I figured I should do her reaction to Beck.

Disclaimer: To the rightful owners and actors. Please don't kill me.

* * *

**Cat POV**

You're furious, she likes him. She actually _likes_ him. You're supposed to be her most important thing and only have eyes for you. You thought you had her, you almost did, she was listening to you, she was protecting you, loving _only_ you, she was supposed to be yours, _she was yours_. And yet she risks your anger by sneaking around with him in the library. If he was here, if you could get away with it, you'd kill him. Slowly. In a perfect world, you would make it last for days possibly months until he forgot his own name and she was erased from his world because his existence only knew pain.

By this time you've broken most of the breakables in your brother's room but you still want to destroy something. You could do it now, call her over and take her apart piece by piece but you don't because you don't want her gone yet. The real object of your hate would still be there. If it was anyone else, you might even be tempted to let them go. But this is _her_. She won't escape you until the day she dies by your hand. The picture you paint in your mind makes you calm down.

Fine, she can have her supposed freedom from you for a little while. You'll give her permission to be with him. For now, whenever he touches her, you fantasize exactly what you want to do to that particular limb. But you can be patient. After all it's only a matter of time before she comes crawling back. And when she does, she won't even _think_ about leaving you again.


	9. Jade - Freshman Age 15 Part 2

A/N: I made Jade have a birthday in either Summer or Fall, so she's already 15 by the time winter rolls around for sophomore year. My head cannon (mostly because I can't remember) is that Tori transferred schools in the late middle of sophomore year. This chapter is another one from Jade, Cat will probably be the center of the next one. I actually wrote this one before I wrote the previous chapter. We're about to get into the series and I'll try to stick as much to cannon as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the Victorious cannon or subsequent spin-offs, or anything with Nickelodeon in any shape or form.

**Jade POV – Age 15 Part 2**

There's something not quite right about this. She is letting you go spend time with Beck far too easily, she has to be planning something but you never could quite figure out what was going on in her head. Last time, you know all too well, Robbie happened and you tolerate him now because can't help but partially blame himself for the way he acts. It shouldn't bother you that she's been hanging out with him lately because you have Beck. But it does.

And Beck, he's wonderful. He's more patient with you than Cat ever was. He explains things to you through words rather than hurt. When he gets angry he yells or stalks off but he never lays a hand on you. The best part about him is when he says he loves you, you believe him. He's been helping you with your research but he doesn't pry as to why you're looking at that particular topic, writing it off as one of the things you're interested in.

The problem is that now you know what she's been doing and you can't tell. You could report her, you _should_ report her, but you can't. Not like anyone would believe you anyway. You frown, you can't remember if those were her words or if they are your own. You know that she's been isolating you; you know that what she's been doing could be considered, _is _considered abusive. She's built you into what she wants that sometimes you aren't sure which thoughts are yours and which ones she's put in your head. You took the blame for her so many times because she wanted it. And the choices you make, _made_, when she is, _was_, everything to you make you feel far worse because you know that you had a choice.

There are still nights when you lock yourself in the bathroom and you've hovered a sharp object over your skin, scissors, knives… whatever you can get your hands on. But you can't quite get it to break the skin because your body remembers, so you end up destroying other things instead when you're upset and it reminds you of her. You know that you're damaged but you also know that if you stay with Beck it might not be beyond repair.

The problem is you keep comparing him to Cat even when you don't want to. Sometimes you wish you could just forget Cat altogether, but you can't. She's taken everything that matters and while you're working on regaining it, the problem is that she's clawed her way into you and she so much a part of you that if you lose her, you lose yourself. She's in so deep that you find yourself still acting the way she wanted you to, even though Beck has been discouraging it. You can be mean to her but your heart is not in it. You try, and fail even if it's something as simple as a glare. You want it to work with Beck; you want to be happy with him. Hell, one day you think that you could learn to love him. If only you could stay away from her. You can't stop yourself because whenever she calls, you come running.

You always come running. You never run to his RV when Beck calls.

Because at the end of the day, it's for one very simple reason.

He's not Cat.


	10. Jade - Sophmore Age 16 Pilot

A/N: We finally got to the series. So these may or may not be slightly shorter, the Chapter titles will signify which episode it takes place in. Anything with ages or otherwise from now on will be off series. End Game is still Cade because I can. I will make it work! And I'm probably lying through my teeth, er… words? This will be my last upload for the next week (unless by some miracle I have internet access where I'm going).

Disclaimer: If it wasn't clear the first time. Me = nothing Victorious. Nickelodeon + Dan = Everything Victorious

* * *

(Pilot)

**Jade POV**

It was all going just fine. She's been leaving you alone for the most part of the year. Being without her was hard but you worked on it and you've regained some semblance of balance in your life. At the very least stopped thinking of her every moment of the day.

But then Tori Vega had to transfer in and you saw Cat approach her. Cat analyzes all the new people every year, looking for a new, toy you suppose is a good word. Usually, she loses interest but this time you saw that particular spark in her eye as she passes you. You turn and catch her by the arm and drag her into the janitor's closet, a year ago you would have never done that, but a good portion of time with minimal influence from her has changed you. Even though if she were as much to tug away now you'd let her go without a fight. The moment you're away from the eyes of the school you let go, backing away a foot or two. Touching her burns you and reawakens something that is better locked tightly behind closed doors and not revisited.

"Why Jade," she says her voice changing for the high pitch she fakes to one you know well. You have sliver of happiness that resonates inside you because she's proud of you for some reason or another. And no matter how long the period has been, she can play you like a fiddle. "I never thought you'd have it in you."

"Why her?" She's never shown interest in any of the people at the school here before.

"Because she reminds me of you." Of you? It's not possible because you're barely holding together while Tori seemed to at least be normal. It doesn't matter the reason, Cat should not do this to another person, and you're not jealous.

"Leave her alone," you try to demand it because you've gotten stronger since you've met Beck but it comes out more like a desperate plea.

"No." The statement is hard and cold. "Unless," she continues letting the word hang in the air, "you can stop me." She smiles then before you know it, her hand is around your neck cutting off your air supply. You're taller and possibly stronger, than she is now. You could struggle and probably get away but years of being conditioned otherwise have come crashing back and all you want to do is beg for her forgiveness. All you want to do is ask her to take you back even though you know it will destroy you. "But you won't," she says in the same voice she uses when she's teaching you a lesson, "because you never win unless I let you." And then she lets you go. "I'm glad we had this talk," she says sweetly. Then she leaves and you find yourself on the floor scrambling to put the pieces of you back together before the bell rings.


	11. Cat - Sophmore Age 15 Pilot

A/N: So... now that we've hit the show... it's getting really hard to write this. But I am going to try to at the very least follow it to the best of my ability and subsequently end it after. I'm still debating how much of a role Tori will play into the overall relationship between Cat, Jade, and Beck. Also, like Liesl, this will eventually be re-edited and posted on AO3 but you'll have to wait quite a while for that to happen.

Also, a quick thank you to the two who have been following this and reviewing. You know who you are (and I can't spell your names for the life of me from memory). And to all you new readers/reviewers, I hope you've enjoyed it so far.

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the Victorious cannon or subsequent spin-offs, or anything with Nickelodeon in any shape or form.

* * *

**Cat POV Pilot**

You recognize that look; she's plotting something even after you told her she shouldn't. That boy has been a bad influence on her. You should fix that soon, maybe. Or maybe you'll just let it play out for a while and see where it goes. It depends on how you feel later. You watch as she pours the coffee on the new girl's head, the girl who's related to the unfortunate waste of space Trina. It's something you've done to her and you inwardly smile even as your face takes a carefully crafted look of shock. She still remembers some of her lessons; the only change she made to it is that the coffee was cold instead of hot. She's doing this because she cares what happens to this girl. That kindness of hers for others, that caring she has directed at others was something you had tried but couldn't destroy over the years. You couldn't tear it out of her no matter how hard you tried, so you twisted it, making her incapable of properly showing anyone but you. And unless this person is stupid, you know that they'll never be friends. And even if she wanted to be, Jade would refuse to because she's smart enough to know that if you become anything close to friends, there would be consequences. That was something you had successfully gotten her to understand thoroughly even if you couldn't get rid of that streak of kindness that cropped up.

The next day couldn't have worked out better if you had planned it. Vega was back at school and more determined than ever. You even got yourself out of the skit on purpose because you actually wanted to watch it this time. And you were glad you did as Vega and Beck kissed you stole a glance at Jade, and the look on her face was of shock and anger but it did not relay the depth of hurt she was feeling inside. Her eyes were a different story, hurt, confusion, anger, so many different emotions running through them before leaving the moment the bell rang. She glanced at Tori, you should probably practice calling her by her actual name, and doesn't even talk to Beck before disappearing. You stay long enough to congratulate _Tori_ and Beck on their performance before going after her. You find her in the janitor closet cutting up a roll of toilet paper, she's not crying even though you can tell she desperately wants to.

"Cry," you tell her and she launches herself at you, tears making their way down her cheeks. "Oh Jade, why do you try? You see what happens when you don't listen to me?" You run your hand through her thick hair. "No one else is here, but me."

"Beck cares," she whispers. And you chuckle because she's in denial and she knows it.

"But he's not here now. Beck is more interested in Tori than you, Andre will never like you, Robbie hates you, and Tori will never understand you." You force her eyes to meet your, she's still crying, "No one else cares about worthless, useless you. No one will ever love you like I do. Why else would Beck kiss Tori? He knew it would hurt you and he did it anyway. But I care, I have always cared for you isn't that right, Jade?" You're demanding an answer.

She doesn't but for this to work you have to go easy on her this time. So, you hold her and tell her all the things she doesn't want to hear but she'll come to believe. And you're confident that she'll see in time because you know that Beck is nothing but a regular teenage boy who is just fine screwing things up on his own. You don't want to be left out though so maybe you can work on Jade a little bit while Beck and Tori unknowingly ruin what little emotional satiability Jade found in Beck. You'll just become friends with Tori because it will upset Jade and you'll be able to watch the fallout from the front row.


	12. Cat - Sophmore Age 16 The Bird Scene

A/N: I'm starting to struggle doing 2 different POV for a single episode, so the odds are depending on the episode there will only be one chapter from one POV per episode (Also... I'm kinda cheating because I can?).

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the Victorious cannon or subsequent spin-offs, or anything with Nickelodeon in any shape or form.

* * *

**Cat POV The Bird Scene**

Beck and her made up, you aren't sure when. Just yesterday, she was having lunch with you and apologizing for not protecting you from the ball. Now she walks with him hand in hand, like they're fine. They aren't, you know because Jade glances your way once in a while. But it's almost as though she can pretend that the kiss last week never happened. That was a mistake on Jade's part; she took him back too easily. It's obvious she's trying show herself that she can distance herself from you again, that she doesn't need you. And you'll let her for a while longer because that event only proved to you it was a matter of time before she comes back.

Jade doesn't know when to call it quits, she still hasn't given up on the idea of forcing Tori to leave school, harassing her in and out of class, just trying to make her life miserable. It's fun and hard to sit back and watch because she's succeeding, kind of. Jade's underestimated Tori's commitment to stay at Hollywood Arts. And you're bored because Jade is still in denial about everything. You did win a little ground on Jade a while ago so you don't really feel the need of trying to get too close to Tori, not that you'd let Jade know.

In fact up until yesterday you couldn't have given a damn if Tori stayed or not, it was just something to amuse you while Jade reacted to your actions. But then, all because couldn't break character in school, Tori managed to handcuff you to the stairs. It's a good thing you've had practice with handcuffs on Jade otherwise you would have been stuck there until someone had let you out of them. Jade saw you just as you were getting out of them and instead of helping you, she turned and fled the way she came. You can't do anything to Tori, yet. But Jade running from you when you might have needed help was unacceptable. She made it worse for herself when she was one of the first to clap for Tori when she succeeded on the "Bird Scene". Originally you wanted Tori to stay and drive Jade back to you but now you want revenge. And you're going to use Jade to do it. At first Jade refused to come to your house when you called that night, but you got her to change her mind quickly. It's quite easy to manage when you threaten someone she cares about. Tori humiliated you today and you'll get your revenge on her, but right now, before you do something drastic, you have to get your frustrations out.

The day isn't turning out half as bad as it could have been because it can never be a bad day when you have Jade in your room. Best part is that it hasn't even been a full hour yet.

And she's already begging.


End file.
